The Reunion
by crowleyhasfeelz
Summary: Dean doesn't want to go to his High School reunion. He had not amounted to anything in life and he was not the nicest person. Now he is faced with his past and he is not sure it is going to end well for him. There is a scene in this story where the sex seems almost forced. It is violent and though it is wanted, it might be a little hard for some people.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean Winchester," Dean gave his name to Hannah, who was sitting at a table covered in nametags. She already had his halfway handed to him by time he said his name. She obviously remembered him. Dean could not remember much about her though, just that he name was Hannah, and to be honest, it was the nametag that gave that way.

"I know who you are," She flashed him up a small smile but there was not a lot of friendliness behind it. Dean was immediately regretting his decision to attend his reunion. This was going to be the worst night of his life.

"Thanks," Dean took the nametag from her and clipped it to his blue jacket. Dean was not one for a suit and tie. He was as dressed up as he came. Clean, hole-less blue jeans, a black pair of boots and a blue and red flannel button up, unbuttoned over a black t-shirt. He topped it off with his favorite blue coat, but he was sure he would lose that soon. It was already starting to feel warm in here, even though it was the middle of winter.

Dean turned on the heels of his boots and made his way into the school's gym. He had many fond memories of this place. This was where Dean had made the three point shot that won them the championships their senior year. They snuck in later that night and got drunk and danced around on the court. That was a good time. He played all kinds of sports in high school though, from football to running track. His home life was not the best, so throwing himself into sports seemed like the best form of relief. It sure beat drugs.

He was athletic and popular in high school, that was no doubt. Life had changed though. After graduation he had started school at the community college but soon dropped out. School was never really for him. The only reason he got decent grades in high school was because he needed them to continue with sports. Now where was he? He was a twenty-eight-year-old mechanic. He lived in his family home, which was left to him and his brother when his father passed away. Sam, being away at Law School told Dean he should keep the house. Luckily it was paid off or Dean would not be able to afford the rent on a mechanic's salary.

"Dean Winchester," a voice called out behind him and a hand soon rested on his shoulder. Dean turned himself around with a fake smile, though it turned into a real one when he spotted Benny Lafitte.

"Benny," Dean threw out his arms and took the man into a hug, a manly hug of course. "How the hell are you?"

"I am good brotha," Benny's accent was thicker than Dean had remembered and he had filled out since High School.

"Where are you living now?" Dean and Benny made their way over to the drink table and grabbed some punch. It was not spiked yet, but it was only a matter of time. Even without alcohol, they quickly fell back into their friendship and talking came easy.

"Been in New Orleans." Dean smiled but his heart hurt. Benny had always talked about going to New Orleans and open up a diner. Benny had followed his dreams and here Dean was, nothing to show for his life.

They talked for a while longer before they went off and mingled with the rest of the people they went to High School with, that was when Dean spotted him. He had grown and changed almost completely, but there was no denying that it was Castiel Novak. Dean's heart sunk even further.

Castiel and Dean had known each other all through school, living only a few houses down from each other. They were friends but they were not the closest of friends but that all changed in high school. Dean was a jock and popular, while Castiel was a nerd and a teacher's pet. When people in school started bullying Dean, instead of standing up for Castiel like a decent human should have, he bullied him as well.

"Hello, Dean." Dean was pulled out of his thoughts and his eyes rose up to meet those blue eyes he had had nightmares about. Dean knew the truth of why he had bullied Castiel and in that moment, looking him in the eyes, it all came flooding back to him.

"Heya Cas," Dean ran his hands through his hair and then shoved his hands into his coat pockets. He had no idea what to say to Castiel but soon words were flooding out of his mouth. "Look man, I am so sorry for the way I treated you in high school. You didn't deserve it."

"Hey," Castiel shook his head and gave Dean a reassuring smile. "It is all good. The past is in the past."

"Good," Dean finally smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Great," Castiel jumped into telling Dean how he lived in California and was an editor for a major publishing company. He was doing good for himself and Dean was happy. He was glad the Castiel made it in life. If anyone desereved it, it was Castiel.

"What about you?" Castiel asked and Dean suddenly felt sad again. This night kept reminding him about his failures.

"I have been good," Dean tried to make it seem like life was not as bad as it was. "Just became partner at Singer Salvage. We changed the name to Singer Salvage & Winchester Auto."

Okay, so Dean had that going for him. Dean worked his ass off for Bobby and when Bobby offered him half the business, Dean was quick to jump on it. Even though being a mechanic was not the highest looked at job, Dean was happy with it. He loved being elbows deep in the engine of a car.

"That is great Dean."

"Yeah," Dean looked around the room. There was so much he wanted to say but he could not find the words. How do you tell someone that the reason you treated them so poorly was because you had a crush on them? Every time Cas was around in high school, Dean's heart would race and he couldn't think straight. But he was no gay and so part of him got angry, and he took that out on Cas.

"Would you like to grab a drink and talk?" Castiel asked Dean and though he felt he should leave things where they were, he nodded in argreement.

"They have punch," Dean told Cas, turning to head for the drinks. "But it ain't spiked or nothin."

"Well that is a shame," Castiel smiled as he followed behind Dean. "How am I supposed to get you drunk and make you pay for high school on punch?"

Dean stopped cold in his tracks and slowly turned himself to Castiel who was smiling. Dean was not sure what the smile meant. Was Castiel serious? Was he wanting to get revenge on Dean for the way that he treated him in High School? Dean would not be able to blame him if he did. In fact, maybe he needed to give this to Cas in order to move on with his guilt.

"Well," Dean looked around at the reunion, it was about as boring as he felt it would be. "There is a bar not too far from here."

Dean and Castiel quickly left the reunion. Dean was nervous as he walked to the Impala and dug around for the keys in his pocket. Castiel was right beside him the entire way.

"I took a cab," Castiel informed Dean, letting him know that he was going to need a ride. Dean felt his heart jump into his throat when he opened the passenger side door and Castiel climbed in. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Castiel talked over drinks. One after another, they kept on coming and Dean continued to slam them down. They talked as if they had been friends forever but Dean knew that to not be the case. What was he doing? Why was Cas giving him the time of day?

"You want to know something?" Castiel pulled the beer bottle away from his mouth and set it down with a loud clink against the table.

"Sure," Dean smiled over at him. The alcohol was definitely warming him up and causing the tension to fade away.

"I had a crush on you in high school," Castiel stated and suddenly the tension was back in Dean's shoulders. "I even looked forward to those days when you would pick on me, because at least you were talking to me."

"Cas … I," Dean hung his head low, only looking up to take another drink of his beer. He had no idea what to say to that. He couldn't very well tell Castiel that he had had a crush on him as well. How could he believe that Dean had liked him with the way he had treated him.

"Don't say anything," Castiel waved his hand up to flag down the waitress. She quickly made her way over with a smile, this was not a time for smiles. "Can we get the check please?"

"You are leaving?" Dean finally looked up and made eye contact with Castiel. This time the blue eyes that looked back were hard and determined. This was all just time used to make Dean feel like an even bigger piece of shit.

"You are leaving with me," Castiel informed Dean as he handed Dean his coat. "We are going back to the reunion."

"Uh, Cas,' Dean looked down at his watch and then chased Cas out of the bar. "The reunion is long over. It is one in the morning."

"When has the school being closed ever stopped you from going inside?" Castiel raised his eyebrows at Dean and Dean could not help but laugh. Were they seriously going to be breaking into the school?

"You did that a little too easy," Castiel laughed as they made their way in through the gym doors. Dean picked the locked like his pick was just a key.

"It is one of my many talents," Dean laughed back. He was still confused about the events of this entire evening but he was having so much fun with Castiel that he could not help but relax again. "Why did you want to back here anyways?"

"Follow me," Castiel reached out and took Dean's hand, dragging him out of the gym and down the hall. After making their way to the end of the hall, Castiel rounded the corner and led this up the stairs to the drama room. Dean never really came up here when he was in high school, just a few … oh.

"Remember this place?" Castiel let go of Dean's hand and motioned around the room. Dean swallowed hard. He remembered the place.

"Cas, I," Dean tried to apologize again for what he had done but the words would not come out.

Dean looked around the room and then his eyes landed against the concrete wall off to the side. Dean had come up here to make out with a girl and Castiel had caught them. The girl, not wanting to get in trouble left. Dean was angry and Castiel did not seem to care. This angered Dean even more and he grabbed Cas, slamming him up against the wall. Cas hit his head so hard it bled. Dean just left him there. He could have been seriously injured.

Dean turned to face Cas and try to apologize but he was too slow. Before he could get any words out, Castiel punched Dean hard across the face. It took Dean a moment to recover, finally finding his footing. He went to speak again, feeling that Castiel deserved that punch but soon Castiel was at him again. He grabbed at the collar of Dean's coat and slammed him up against the same wall.

Dean felt dizzy and out of sorts but he did not fight back. He deserved anything that Castiel had to throw at him.

"We were friends," Castiel began, still holding onto Dean's collar. "Then all of a sudden you were my worst nightmare. Worst of all, I loved you. You made my life hell and even through all of it, I loved you. I wanted whatever you were going to put me through because I wanted you to notice me. Do you see me now Dean? I am right fucking here."

Dean brought his eyes up to Castiel's and could see all of the hurt, and the sadness and the anger that Castiel was feeling but there was something much more than that. He could see Castiel. He had always seen Castiel.

"I," Dean began to spoke but Cas pulled him forward slightly and then slammed him against the wall again.

"What Dean?" Castiel spit his words out with venom and it made Dean's heart pound so hard it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. "Spit it out."

"I always saw you," Dean nearly whispered the words, letting his body go limp. He was not going to fight.

"Stop," Castiel's gripped tightened.

"I am so sorry," Dean could feel the tears rushing down his face.

"Stop," Castiel yelled again. Dean looked up and could see that he was crying as well. "You do not get off that easy. You have to pay for what you did to me."

"I know," Dean agreed, looking Castiel dead in the eye and nodding his head. "Do it. Make me pay. Please."

Castiel reached back and punched Dean again, this time much harder. Dean spit the blood out that seeped into his mouth and rubbed at his jaw. But he stood back up, waiting for another blow. But it did not come. What happened next was almost worse because of the confusion alone.

Castiel had Dean pressed against the wall this time, only Castiel's lips were pressed against his own. It was not a soft kiss, in fact, it was the exact opposite. It was hard and violent and painful. It was all teeth and tongue. Castiel grabbed Dean's arms and held them above his head as he devoured Dean's mouth, biting at the cut that was still dripping blood.

"Cas," Dean tried to speak but Castiel shushed him. Dean did not open his mouth again except to kiss Castiel back. Once he started to kiss Castiel, Cas pulled away, causing Dean to whimper.

"You do not get to enjoy yourself," Castiel's voice was firm and almost frightening but Dean nodded in agreement.

Once they were agreed, Castiel lunged forward again, licking his tongue over Dean's lips and them kissing his way down to his neck. Cas took a chunk of Dean's skin between his teeth and bit down, sucking what was in his mouth. Dean knew that the mark he was going to have would not be pretty but still very much deserved.

Castiel continued to bite and suck at Dean's neck as he worked to get Dean's coak, button up and shirt completely off him, leaving Dean bare chested and fighting to breathe. His entire body was on fire, lust and pain both overwhelming him.

Castiel let go of Dean's hands and he let them fall to his sides as he began to kiss down Dean's chest and lick over his nipples. Dean let out a small moan and as punishment, Castiel bit down on his nipple until Dean muttered out in pain. Castiel licked over the angered spot to sooth it once Dean calmed down a bit. He worked hard to not make another sound.

As Castiel kissed his way down Dean's chest and his stomach, he unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled them down around his ankles, his boxers coming along with them. Dean could not hide the fact that he was turned out any longer. His cock was hard and standing fully erect in front of Castiel. Castiel shook his head and looked up at Dean with a disappointed look, but there was something else in his eyes, enjoyment? Was Castiel enjoying that fact that Dean was enjoying himself?

Castiel ran his fingers down Dean's sides and then moved them between his legs, making sure to avoid his aching cock. Dean cried out again. He was so hard that it hurt and he just needed to be touched but Castiel would not give him what he needed.

"Don't move," Castiel instructed Dean as he turned and walked away towards the seats in the theater room.

Castiel slipped off his coat and pulled up his sleeves. He then shoved something into his pockets and turned back around. Looking Dean up and down before making his way back over. He did not make eye contact with Dean again, turning him around so that Dean was facing the wall, his legs spread the best that Castiel could get them with Dean's jeans still around his ankles.

"Does it feel good?" Castiel asked Dean, running his fingers down Dean's spine.

Dean did not answer him.

"I said," Castiel raised his voice and brought his hand down against Dean's ass hard, leaving what Dean knew was a big red welt. "Does it feel good?"

"No," Dean lied, knowing that if he said it felt good, it could get much worse. Though Dean was liking the abuse and knew he deserved it, he was not sure how much he could actually take of it.

"That is a good answer," Castiel all but laughed, rubbing his hand over the mark on Dean's ass.

Castiel continued to trail his fingers over Dean's backside and Dean's cock twitched with excitement. He had never wanted anything so badly in his entire life. He had dreamed of Castiel touching him when he was in high school, though this was not the way that he imagined it would happen.

"Fuck," Dean cried out when a cold slick finger penetrated the ring of muscles in his ass. He had not heard a lube bottle, nor was he prepared for the intrusion.

"Soon enough," Castiel growled in Dean's ear.

Cas did not take it easy on Dean. He pushed his finger in as far as he could without giving Dean time to adjust. It burned but there was a pleasure that came from it. Dean did not deserve Castiel to take it easy on him. Though Dean knew this was going to hurt. He had slept with many men in his life but he had never let one fuck him or penetrate his ass by any means.

Soon one finger turned into two and Castiel found the bundle of nerves. Dean jolted forward, his body so close to the wall that he felt he was going to crack it, if it did not crack him first.

"That seemed like enjoyment," Castiel pushed both his fingers in deep and hard. "We can't have you enjoy yourself. I should probably stop."

"Please," Dean begged out. "Stop. You can't do this to me."

"Castiel pulled his fingers out to the tips and then pushed them back in. Dean moaned out in pleasure. He wanted more, he needed to feel Cas inside of him but he was worried that Castiel was going to stop. He could only hold back the moans for so long.

"You want me to stop?" Castiel slid his fingers out and Dean nearly burst into tears. "You think I would let you off that easy?"

"Don't" Don't stop. Dean was screaming in his head for Castiel to fuck him, hoping that Castiel would just do it already. Dean could not take anymore.

Dean waited a moment for Castiel to put his fingers back inside of him, but there was nothing. Dean was shaking at this point but gathered up enough strength and courage to turn around. Castiel was standing a few feet away from Dean, staring him down.

"I don't know if I can do this Dean," Dean could not make out the tone in Castiel's voice. Was this part of the game? Was he just trying to drive Dean crazy? Because if that were the case, it was working. Or did he really not want to do this?

Dean, unable to control himself any longer dropped to his knees in front of Cas and hung his head down low.

"Get up Dean," Castiel demanded him.

"Please," Dean looked up, tears flooding his face. "Please."

"Please what?" Castiel looked like he was fighting back tears as well.

"Please fuck me," Dean's voice was meak and almost ashamed that he was begging to be fucked.

"How can something be punishment if you are enjoying yourself?" Castiel questioned, closing the distance between them.

"Leave me," Cas cocked his head to the side questioningly at Dean's words.

"Excuse me?" Castiel questioned.

"You fuck me, wreck me," Dean looked down at the floor, unable to look up at Castiel because he knew the words coming out of his mouth were true. "Then go back to your perfect life and leave me here to rot."

"Fuck," Castiel breathed out, pushing himself against Dean and taking his mouth into his again.

Castiel pushed Dean's back against the floor and climbed between Dean's legs, spreading them wide. Castiel did not bother to remove his suit, instead he just removed his cock. That was all that Dean was going to get from him. He leaned down, kissed Dean hard and the pushed cock hard and fast into Dean until he was all the way in.

Dean cried out in pain, the burn taking over his entire body. Castiel stilled himself at the sight, until Dean finally opened his eyes and looked at him. Castiel then began to move, slow at first, adjusting himself inside of Dean until Dean's breathing became hurried. Once Castiel could tell that Dean was read, he began to snap his hips in and out of Dean, as hard as he could.

Dean reached down to grab at his cock but Castiel slapped it away. This was not for Dean's enjoyment, he needed to remember that. That did not stop Dean from coming as Castiel hit the bundle of nerves over and over again, leaving him spent against the floor, Castiel still slamming into him.

It took him a few minutes longer than Dean but soon he was coming deep inside of him, his body tensing up. Soon he collapsed on top of Dean, completely out of breath, his own body shaking.

"Cas," Dean spoke a few minutes later.

"No," Castiel shook his head at Dean. "Don't speak."

Castiel pulled himself out of Dean and shoved himself back into his pants. He then brought himself to his knees and walked over to grab his coat.

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel did not even look at Dean again as he walked passed and made his way down the stairs.

Dean worked to gather himself and then put his clothes on as quick as he could. His body ached and it took him longer than he would have liked. Soon he was headed for the stairs but Castiel was gone, nowhere to be found, giving Dean exactly what he came here to do … punishment.

"Singer Salvage and Winchester Auto," Dean answered the phone to the shop, hoping that it was not someone that needed something done today. It was Friday and almost closing time and Dean was ready to be done.

"Yeah," a muffled voice spoke on the other line. "I was wondering if someone could come by and look at my car. It won't start. I will pay for the visit. I just don't trust tow companies."

Dean shook his head. He wanted to tell the guy to find another shop but Dean was not one to push away business like that. "Where are you located?"

Dean took down the address to a hotel nearby. The guy said he was just visiting town and needed to be able to leave first thing in the morning. Dean could understand wanted to get out of this town as quickly as possible. So he cleaned himself up, loaded some tools into his car and made his way to the hotel.

"Uh, which direction is room 247?" Dean asked the lady behind the counter.

"Take the elevator up to the second floor," she pointed toward the elevators against the far wall. "Once you reach the top, go to the left and then take a right at the end of the corner."

"Thanks," Dean smiled at her and gave a wink. He then made his way to the elevator and pushed the button to the second floor. Dean took this time to admire the place. The lobby was nice and now even the elevator was nice. They were even playing soft rock and not that crappy elevator music. Definitely not a place he would ever be able to afford staying at.

Once he was at the top, Dean followed the front desk instructions and was soon standing in front of room 247. He was not sure why he hesitated, but it took him a moment to knock on the door. Ordering a mechanic was kind of a strange ordeal.

When the door opened, Dean stumbled back, losing the feeling in his legs for a moment.

"Cas," Dean was in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you please come in?"

"That does not really answer my question," Dean shook his head but entered the room.

"I need to talk to you about what happened between us," Castiel sat down on the large oversized sofa in the room and motioned for Dean to sit in the chair just adjacent.

"I felt you made yourself pretty clear," Dean was suddenly angry. Cas had done what he needed to do and then left Dean laying there. He had been through enough; he did not need Cas rubbing it in any further.

"I am sorry Dean," Castiel figited in his seat. "I am so sorry for what I did to you."

"Hey," Dean tried to reassure Castiel. "I wanted you to do it. So no harm, no foul."

"I meant what I said to you Dean," Castiel crossed his legs and then uncrossed them. This made Dean uncomfortable himself. "I loved you in high school. But that was ten years ago and I am a different person. It never occurred to me that you might be a different person as well. So while I wanted to punish high school Dean, I didn't mean to punish current Dean."

"Cas," Dean stood up and made his way over to the couch. He hesitated slightly but sat down next to him. Cas began to cry and Dean rubbed at his back. "Cas, I am fine. It is going to be okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"Get even with me," Cas spoke suddenly, pulling them both to their feet and leading them over to the bed. "Fuck me as hard as you like and then just leave me here."

"No," Dean shook his head and took Castiel's hands into his own. He pulled them up and took time kissing each knuckle. "I am not going to get even with you."

"But you have to," Castiel pulled back one hand and wiped away his tears.

"I am not going to get even with you," Dean said more sternly, moving closer to Castiel and taking him into his arms. He then leaned forward and placed his lips against Cas'. The kiss was soft and passionate and Dean could feel Castiel melt into it. "But I can do something for you."

"What is that?" Castiel looked up at Dean with tear filled eyes. Dean could not help but kiss him again.

"I can forgive you." With that Dean smiled and pushed Castiel back against the bed. He could spend all night forgiving him.


End file.
